Never be the Same
by Mrs-tw
Summary: Casey and Emily go to a club. Derek is there. Casey decides that she wants to have a little fun. DASEY.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek, obviously.

_**Never be the Same**_

Casey could feel the beat pounding in her chest as she and Emily stood outside the doors of The Unseen, the new club that had just opened up. Once a week they had an all-ages night and Emily had been begging her to go for the past month. Casey always made excuses about why she couldn't go, but she had finally given in on the weekend and told Emily that they could go on the following Thursday. Emily had thought that it had been her constant badgering that had finally gotten Casey to cave, but the truth was, it was all because of Derek.

_Casey walked into the house and was pleasantly surprised to find it empty. Normally, she would not mind the company of her family, but she had just gotten into a big fight with Max and she was glad to have the time alone to think. After making herself a snack she decided to just sit down and watch some TV until she was calm enough to think things though rationally. _

_Of course, her peace was short lived. About 10 minutes after Casey had started watching a show, Derek had walked in the house and flopped down onto his chair, stealing the remote in the process. _

"_Excuse me, I was watching that," Casey said as Derek began channel surfing._

"_You're excused. It's my turn with the TV."_

"_God Derek, I've had a really bad day and I would just like to have a little time to relax and calm down. Can't you think of someone else's feelings for once in your life?"_

"_Oh right. I heard about your fight with Max. You really should just dump the guy. I mean, he plays _football_," Derek said, practically shuddering at having to utter the word 'football'. "You guys have next to nothing in common and you always fight. You know, no one would judge you for dumping him."_

"_What is _that _supposed to mean?" Casey asked, unable to keep the shock out of her voice._

"_I think you know exactly what it means," Derek replied. At Casey questioning raised eyebrow, he continued, "Can you honestly tell me that you don't do everything with the objective of making someone else happy? The good grades, the volunteer work, dating Max? All of it is for someone else."_

"_All of those things make me happy," even as Casey was speaking she was beginning to wonder if maybe Derek was right. Sure, all of those things made her happy, but was she always doing them to please everyone else as well?_

"_When was the last time you did something you wanted to? Just because it would be fun, regardless of what anyone else wanted or thought."_

_Casey couldn't help but just stare at Derek, when had he become so insightful? And when did he actually start caring about what she did? She looked up to see him staring over at her. Realizing he was expecting a response she opened her mouth to speak, "I… I don't know."_

So here she was, five days later, standing outside a club with Emily because she wanted to have fun. She wanted to do something for herself. Sure, Emily had been eager to come, so Derek may argue that she was still just doing it to make Emily happy, but that wasn't the truth at all. Casey wanted nothing more than to be here, in this moment, not caring about anything but what she wanted.

--

Derek sat on a stood at the bar watching the door. He knew that Casey and Emily were planning on coming tonight, but he would not believe it until he saw it. He expected they would get half way to the club before Casey would chicken out and run back home. He was shocked when he saw Emily walk in wearing a short, pink dress, but his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw that she was being followed by Casey, who was dressed in a low-cut V-neck halter top which showed a fair amount of cleavage and a short black skirt. The thing that Derek noticed most was the look on her face, he was expecting to see her embarrassed or scared, but her face showed nothing but pure joy. She had a huge smile on her face and Derek had never seen her look more carefree or more beautiful.

Casey and Emily were slowly making their way towards the bar, stopping to talk to various people they knew, all of whom seemed just as shocked as Derek was to see Casey there, and Derek noticed that a large number of guys were checking Casey out, but he wasn't really surprised.

Derek's attention was pulled away from Casey as a blonde girl walked up and asked him to dance, placing her hand seductively on his arm. Normally, she would be just the type he would go for, but tonight he just wasn't interested. The girl turned and walked away in a huff after Derek told her he didn't dance.

Derek turned around just as Casey and Emily reached the bar. "Fancy seeing you here," he said to Casey, his classic smirk in place. "And without Max. I'm shocked."

"Yeah, well someone told me I should get out and have some fun. I told Max that we should spend the night separately."

"Casey, I'm going to go dance. You're okay here, right?" Casey heard Emily, she turned to see a really hot guy standing next to Emily. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go. Have fun," turning back to Derek, Casey smiled, "Five minutes and I have already been abandoned."

"You don't seem to upset about it," Derek smiled.

"I'm here to have fun, I'm not going to worry about being alone, Emily can have a good time, too. I am going to have a drink and then I am going to find someone to dance with." "Wow, I think I like this new Casey. Maybe, if you were like this more often we would get along better."

"Yes, because our fighting is all my fault. You are such a perfect angel,"

"I know, it's nice of you to admit it, though,"

Casey was prevented from retorting as the bartender came over.

"What can I get you two," She asked flirtatiously, taking a moment to check Derek out. _Typical_, Casey thought.

"Two vodka sevens," Derek replied. Casey turned to look at him with a shocked expression.

"Derek, we are not old enough to drink. She shouldn't even be serving us alcohol, I thought these nights were alcohol free."

"Casey, Casey, Casey. So young, so naïve. Just drink it and enjoy my generosity. It will help you have even more fun."

"I do not need alcohol to have fun." Derek just raised an eyebrow in response, telling her that he would never believe that. "I don't," she continued. "I have plenty of fun."

"Sure you do. But whatever, I understand if you don't want to, I mean, what would your mother think?" Casey knew exactly what Derek was doing, and that she shouldn't give into his antics, however, when their drinks arrived she could not stop herself from raising the glass to her lips and taking a long drink. Derek laughed, although weather it was at his triumph or the face that Casey made, she wasn't sure.

"I take it you've never drank before. What am I saying? Of course you haven't. You might want to take it slowly, it can hit you pretty hard the first time. One day I will tell you about my first time drinking. It was not my finest hour, I'll tell you that."

Derek and Casey continued sitting at the bar and just talking for the next hour. Neither of them had realized how much time had passed until a song came on that Casey _had_ to dance to. She stood up a little unsteadily. She had only had two drinks, but since it was her first time she was affected quite a lot. Derek, having started drinking before Casey had even arrived was also starting to feel it, but not quite as much as Casey. But enough that, despite his no dancing policy, he went with Casey when she pulled him off his stool.

As the beat to Kat Deluna's Whine Up pounded through the speakers Casey began to sway. It took her a few seconds to find her rhythm and when she did Derek could do nothing but just stand and stare at her, she was absolutely mesmerizing. He had seen her dancing at her ballet recitals and things like that, but seeing her like this was a totally new experience for him. She looked so carefree, her smile was contagious.

Derek also started moving to the beat, once he realized that he probably looked like an idiot as the only stationary person in a sea of moving bodies. Somehow, he and Casey had managed to end up near the middle of the crowd, so he was less self-conscious about his dancing ability, or lack thereof.

Derek was paralyzed with shock when, about half-way through the song, Casey moved put her hand on his shoulders and started grinding against him. He started to move along with her, deciding that he didn't care that she was his step-sister or that she had a boyfriend, he was just going to enjoy the feeling of her body against his.

Casey could not believe what she was doing, she was just having so much fun. She knew that the idea of grinding with Derek should be repulsive to her, but it was not. It was probably just the alcohol talking, but for tonight, she didn't care. Suddenly, the thought of Max popped into her head. He never made her feel like this, so alive, so happy, and in that moment she knew. She knew that Derek was right, she should spend less time doing what people wanted, she should do whatever made her happy. As long as she wasn't hurting anybody, what others thought didn't matter. She knew that she had to break up with Max. She was mostly shocked to realize that it didn't upset her at all. She would talk to him tomorrow, and tonight she would just enjoy herself.

A new song came on and Casey looked up at Derek to see if he was going to leave, but he just smiled down at her and continued dancing. Felling brave, Casey pressed a kiss to the side of Derek's neck before turning around and pressing her back against him. She shivered as she felt his breath on her ear just before he whispered huskily, "If dancing was always like this, I would do it a lot more often." She felt his lips against her neck as his hands slid down her thighs. She just leaned into him more. Tilting her head to the side to give him better access.

Casey didn't care that everyone could see them, or that, by Monday, everyone would be talking about it. Quickly, she spun around to face Derek, before he could say anything she pulled his head down and met his lips with hers. She moaned as Derek pulled her flush against his body and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging her to open her mouth to him. She, of course, complied, marveling at the feeling of his tongue sliding against hers as she slide her hands up to play with his hair.

Pulling away from him, Casey looked up at Derek and as he opened his eyes she saw a look of pure lust, a look that she was sure was reflected in her own eyes, "Let's get out of here." Derek's eyes widened slightly before he nodded, pulling her from the dance floor and towards the door.

On the way out they passed Emily, who was still dancing with the same guy she had left with earlier in the night.

"Where are you going?" She asked as Casey and Derek approached her. Derek had let go of Casey's hand by this time as to not cause any suspicion on Emily's part. She was Casey's best friend, but she was also the biggest gossip at their high school. Not to mention, she had liked Derek forever.

"I'm really not feeling well, I have a bit of a headache, Derek is going to take me home," Casey lied, probably the most convincingly Derek had ever seen her lie. When Emily looked like she was about to tell the guy she was dancing with that she had to leave, Casey continued, "You stay though, I want you to have a good time. I will call you tomorrow, okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Have fun." With that Casey turned and continued to walk towards the door with Derek. Once they made it outside and were finally alone, Derek pushed Casey up against the wall and started kissing her neck again. Though they were in a secluded, dark area, Casey still felt exposed and once Derek began moving his mouth lower, along the neck line of her shirt she had to push him away.

"Not here," And so Derek got them a cab and they rode home. The ride was short and Derek held her hand the whole ride, like he was afraid that if he let go Casey would change her mind.

They pulled up outside of their house and saw that it was completely dark, suggesting that everyone was already in bed. And although neither of them said it out loud, they were both very happy about it.

As Derek stood on the porch trying to unlock the door and fumbling with his keys, Casey pushed herself up against his back and started kissing along his neck, wrapping her arm around him and rubbing his crotch.

"If you keep doing that I am never going to get this door open," Derek said, his voice strained and full of desire.

"Then I guess you will just have to keep me warm out here all night,"

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but I really hope it doesn't change," Derek replied, finally pushing the door open and pulling Casey inside.

Once they were both inside and the door was shut behind them Casey gave Derek a quickly peck on the lips, saying, "Thanks, I had a lot of fun tonight," before running up the stairs, leaving Derek standing dumbfounded at the door.

He stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out what happened before walking up the stairs, he noticed that Casey's door was closed. He knocked, but there was no answer. Walking to his room, he opened the door and saw Casey sitting on his bed, smiling innocently up at him.

"Took you long enough, you are lucky I didn't just get bored and go to sleep,"

"You…" Derek didn't even know what he was going to say, deciding not to say anything he just walked over to his bed, pushed Casey down so she was lying on her back and climbed on the bed, one knee on either side of her thighs he leaned down to capture his mouth with hers.

Their kisses were full of passion and urgency, neither wanting to take the time to think about the consequences of their actions, just enjoying the feeling of being so close to one another.

Derek moved his hands from Casey's face down her body, stopping for a brief moment to grab Casey's breast. In response she arched her back up into him and ground her hips against his. Derek groaned at the feeling.

Taking advantage of Derek's moment of distraction, Casey quickly flipped them over so that she was on top of Derek, between his legs. She moved her hands under his shirt to feel his tight abs and strong chest. She took a second to reposition herself, so that she was straddling Derek before pulling the shirt up over his head and throwing it to the floor.

In response Derek pulled off her shirt, revealing a lacey red bra. Derek smiled, knowing he would never be able to forget the image of her wearing that bra, straddling his hips which caused her skirt to ride up enough that he could see she was wearing matching underwear. Slowly, Casey moved down Derek, placing small kisses down his chest and stomach, all the way down to the waist band of his jeans where she stopped. Agonizingly slowly she undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his legs, along with his boxers. He looked at her questioningly when she got up to stand at the end of his bed. She just smiled at him. She dropped his jeans and then wiggled out of her own skirt, standing before him in her bra and underwear. "God, you are beautiful," Derek said as he looked her up and down. He knew that she wasn't a virgin. She and Max had been together for almost a year and he had found condoms in her room one day when he was snooping, but he still hadn't expected her to be so confident. He was expecting shy, grade-grubbing Casey. This was so much better, it made him want her so much more. He was already becoming painfully hard, and staring at her standing in front of him with the only light coming from the streetlight outside his window was making it even worse. She slowly removed her bra and panties before climbing back onto the bed beside him.

Derek wasn't sure what she was going to do, but he was unwilling to wait for her to make the next move. He wanted her, so he pulled her close to him and kissed her hard, pouring all of his desire into the kiss. Casey rolled them over so that she was on top of Derek, reaching over to his bedside table and pulling a condom out of the drawer. She ripped it open and placed the tip between her lips. Derek gave her a confused look, she just responded by winking and sliding down his body.

Derek gasped when he felt her lips on the tip of his penis. Using her lips and tongue she expertly slid the condom down, taking him fully in her mouth. Derek really wondered where she had learnt that trick, it was definitely something he had not experienced. Casey was definitely giving meaning to the phrase, 'lady in the street, but a freak in the bed'. She slide her mouth up and down a couple more times before kissing her way back up Derek's body and capturing his mouth in a searing kiss.

With just the feeling of her body against his, Derek knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer so he quickly flipped Casey over and slid into her. Both of them moaning at the feeling.

--

Hours later Derek woke up when he felt Casey stirring beside him. She quickly kissed him on the lips and smiled before sliding out of the bed. Before she could get all the way out Derek pulled her back to him and kissed her hard, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He was shocked that Casey kissed him back, but it ended far to quickly as she pushed him away, grabbing her clothes and rushing into her room.

Derek lay awake for a long time after Casey left, he didn't know where they stood now. He didn't have any idea what he wanted and he definitely didn't know what Casey wanted, technically, she was still with Max. He knew that the next day she would probably be freaking out and completely overreacting.

The one thing he knew for sure was that things between them would never be the same again.

**The End, maybe.**

_A/N: This is my first Life with Derek story, any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I am not sure if I want this to by more than just a oneshot. It will depend on what the readers want, so if you want it to continue, let me know._


	2. Confusion

_Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek, as much as I wish otherwise._

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

The next morning Derek woke up to the sounds of his family eating breakfast in the kitchen. He was thinking about the strange dream he had the night before when the sound of Casey's laughter flooded his room and the realization hit him that it was not a dream, it had all been real. _Oh my God,_ he thought, _I can't believe I had sex with my step-sister._

Derek knew he could not go downstairs and face her with his whole family in the room. It was only 10 o'clock and his family wouldn't expect him to be up for hours; he would be able to hide out in his room and figure out how he was going to deal with this… interesting turn of events. Of course the best sex of his life had to be with the one person he couldn't have. If Casey had been anyone else he would just forget about her and move on with his life. But it _was_ Casey. Casey who he lived with and had to see everyday. Casey who was the most uptight girl he had ever met. Casey who had a boyfriend. Casey who he hated.

He had no idea what Casey would be thinking about the events of last night, but he knew it couldn't be good. It was Casey, after all. Queen of rational thought. Although, as far as he knew she didn't even remember last night. She was pretty drunk, he knew she would never have acted the way she had if she hadn't been. And Derek wouldn't have either, he needed her to know that. He wasn't sure why he needed her to know that, but it was important to him. Despite his womanizing ways, he would never have gone after Casey normally, he wouldn't have taken advantage of her if he was in a right frame of mind. She was _family_. Off-limits.

If he had known the effect it would have, he would never have told her that she needed to loosen up. Now things for the both of them were so messed up. Realizing that, if he stayed up in his room alone he would go crazy, Derek decided that he had to get up. After showering and getting dressed he went down to the kitchen to find that only Edwin, Lizzie and Casey were home. As soon as he walked into the kitchen Casey looked up at him and the look on her face told him that she remembered everything. Although, he was surprised to see that she didn't seem like she was ready to kill him. Her look seemed almost questioning. Like she was trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked, directing the question at Edwin to avoid Casey's unsettling gaze.

"Dad and Nora took Marti to get her hair cut. Lizzie and I are going over to Mark's to work on a school project. So it's going to be just you and Casey all afternoon," Edwin said, smiling.

"Actually, I have a lunch date with Max," Casey said quietly, almost as though she was ashamed to admit it.

"Awesome! House to myself. Have fun on your date," Derek said, before he turned and left the room, rushing up the stairs and into his bedroom, door slamming behind him.

Casey really didn't know what to think. Last night things had seemed so simple, just having fun. Not worrying about what everyone else thought. Despite the weird way that things had ended, Derek had given her one of the best nights of her life. He made her feel alive in ways that no one else had. And she didn't want to lose that feeling. This morning when she woke up she had called Max and asked him to go to lunch. She needed to break up with him. Last night with Derek had made her realize that he wasn't the guy for her. She needed someone better, someone who understood her better. Regardless of everything that had happened between them, last night made her realize that she wanted Derek.

--

Derek was more confused than ever. He expected Casey to be cold or to ignore him completely. But she was the complete opposite. It almost seemed like she didn't hate him as much as she usually did. Things had definitely changed for them, and Derek had no idea what to think.

He heard the front door slam and assumed that it was Edwin and Lizzie leaving. He decided that he had to talk to Casey and just as he was about to go downstairs, he heard a knock on his door and Casey's head poked in. Which, in and of itself was a completely different thing for her, usually she would just walk in.

"Can I talk to you," she asked, almost self-consciously, like she expected him to kick her out of his room.

"Seems like a good idea," Derek responded, glancing up at her, his voice projecting a lot more calm than he felt.

"Well…" Casey looked at Derek expectantly. She really didn't know where to begin, or what she would say when she did. Derek always seemed to have something to say about everything, so she was hoping he would start so she wouldn't have to put herself out there.

"'Well', What?" Derek would be damned if he was going to make things easy for Casey. He knew exactly what she wanted and he wasn't about to give in to her.

"Well… What are you thinking?"

"About what?" On Casey's look, Derek chuckled and continued, "I'm kidding, jeeze, lighten up. But, you were the one coming in here all, 'we need to talk' so it is only fair that you should start. So… What are _you_ thinking?"

"I have no idea," Casey sighed. "I mean, things definitely shouldn't have ended the way they did last night, but I'd be lying if I said I regretted it. It definitely showed me how good it can feel to just be carefree and have fun and now I know that I don't want to be with Max."

"Wait, what?" Derek interrupted. "I thought you had a date with Max today."

"I do. I asked him to lunch to talk with him. I am going to break up with him. And is that all you have to say. I tell you that I enjoyed having sex with you and your biggest concern is that I am breaking up with Max."

"I'm sorry, but you enjoying sex with me isn't that shocking," Casey didn't look amused at all. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It's just that you and Max is the easiest thing to make sense of. I mean, all of this is just so weird. We hate each other, we are family. We should not have had sex last night. I expected you to be the first one to agree with me, and here you are telling me that you had fun and you are going to break up with Max. It's a lot to take in. It never would have happened if we both hadn't been really drunk. And it doesn't even matter what either of us think because we can never speak of it again. And no matter how much I want you right now, it can never _ever_ happen again."

"You want me?" Casey asked, looking up in to Derek's face trying to tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"Of course I do. Last night was the best sex of my life and if you were any one else…" Before Derek could figure out what he was going to say Casey had pushed him up against the wall and pressed her lips to his. Derek didn't even have time to respond to her kiss before she pulled away from him.

"You know we're not actually related, right? There is nothing wrong with what we did. And there would be nothing wrong if we did it again." Derek could not believe what he was hearing.

"Casey. What has gotten into you. We can't do this. I don't care if we are not blood related. We are in the same family. Dad and Nora would flip, and I think if you take the time to think this through you will realize it is a stupid idea."

"I can't believe this is what you are finally taking a stand about. But don't worry, I know you Derek, and I will get you to change your mind," Casey said with a smirk before she turn and walked out of Derek's room. Leaving him more confused than he had ever been.

_A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I have decided to continue this. All future chapters will be posted much more quickly. Reviews motivate me to write Hint, hint_


	3. The Right Decision

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Life with Derek. Still poor._

**Chapter 3: The Right Decision**

The phone started ringing as soon as Casey entered her room. She was greeted by the excited squeal of her best friend.

"Hello to you, too, Em," Casey laughed.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I totally forgot. How is your headache,"

"My headache? What? Oh! My headache is gone, I am feeling much better this morning. I think a good night's sleep was all that I needed." Casey was glad she was on the phone, she didn't know if she would have been able to pull off the lie with Emily standing right in front of her.

"I'm glad because you have to come over right now. I have to tell you everything about last night. It was so amazing."

"Sorry, Em, I can't. I have a lunch date with Max and it is really important. I promise, though, that I will stop by right after so you can tell me all about your night. I will have something to tell you, too."

"Oh, What is it? Tell me now!" Casey could hear Emily's laughter and could picture her face, so full of excitement. She wondered how Emily would react when she told her the news. She expected that it would not be good, but she would find out sooner or later anyway, and it would be best for her to hear it from Casey.

"No, I will tell you when I get back from lunch with Max. Trust me, your anticipation will not kill you in the time I am gone," Casey replied, letting out a small chuckle of her own. That was what she loved about Emily, she was so easily excited and always so happy and full of life. Casey wanted to be more like her. "See you in about an hour."

After she got off the phone with Emily she went downstairs to wait for Max. Casey had thought it would be a bad idea for him to drive, since he would probably not be in the mood to drive her home when lunch was over, but he had insisted and she figured that it wasn't a far walk home from the diner anyway.

Seeing Derek sitting in his chair watching TV, she knew she was making the right decision. Just the sight of him made her smile. He made her want to be more fun and carefree.

"You really should think this through a little more," Derek said, not even turning from the TV to look at her.

"I've thought it through plenty. And we have been together over a year, it's not like it is the first time the thought has crossed my mind. Last night just made me see that it was the right decision."

"Well, I don't really care what you do, as long as you realize that what happened between us last night is not going to happen again. I don't care if you are single or not, we are family," Derek said, finally turning to look at her. He was shocked to see that she was smiling. She opened her mouth to respond, but then the sounds of Max pulling in the driveway could be heard so she closed her mouth and stood up.

"We'll finish this later," She said as she walked towards the door, still smiling.

"Sure. Have fun," Derek said. Turning back to face the TV.

"Don't worry, I will. And I'll be thinking about last night the whole time." Casey said, before walking out the door.

"Damn it!" Derek shouted as soon as the door slammed. What was Casey thinking? If she was anyone else he would not have a problem with it. If she was anyone else Derek would have found the confident attitude to be a huge turn on. Last night he had been all over her, and he wasn't exactly shocked by his behaviour. He knew that she was hot, and when she wasn't nagging him she was a pretty fun person to be around, but in the harsh (and sober) light of day, he knew that it was wrong. They were family, and although he liked to push the boundaries, he just couldn't do it.

--

"… I just can't do it anymore, Max," Casey said, he voice full of regret. She knew breaking up with him would hurt him, but she couldn't stay with him just because she didn't want to hurt him, that would be unfair to the both of them.

"Why are you doing this, Casey? I thought you were happy in this relationship," Max looked so sad that Casey was tempted to tell him she would stay with him, but she knew that she couldn't do that. She wasn't unhappy with Max, but he also wasn't what she needed and she knew that if she stayed with him, they would eventually end up resenting each other, and she didn't want that. She hoped they would be able to stay friends.

"I'm sorry Max. I just think we would be better friends. We've been through a lot, and I love you, I probably always will, but I can't stay with you. It would be unfair for the both of us,"

"I hope that you actually mean that about being friends, then. I love you, Casey and I want you to be happy and if I can't make you happy then I am willing to let you go. I am going to need some time, but I want us to be friends."

Casey smiled. Max was taking it a lot better than she expected him to. She thought he would be angry, maybe say some hurtful things, but he was being so understanding. That was what made her fall in love with him in the first place.

"Thank you, Max. I really appreciate you being so understanding. And I definitely mean what I said about being friends. I want you in my life, Max. You are a great person."

"Well, I guess we should get out of here, then," Max said, smiling at Casey, "Come on, I will give you a ride home."

"All right. Thanks," Casey replied, standing up. She walked around the table to give Max a hug before walking out of the diner.

Casey waited on her porch until Max left the driveway after dropping her off and then ran over to Emily's. She really wanted to hear about Emily's night and she had to tell Emily about what she did.

"Hello Mrs. Davis, is Emily home?"

"Yes, she's up in her room. I believe she is waiting for you. You can just go on up."

"Thank you," Casey said before she ran up the stairs, knocking on Emily's door.

"CASEY! Come in. I have so much to tell you," Emily said, pulling Casey into her room. "Last night, I was dancing with this guy. The guy I was with before you left, his name is James. And he was so nice and cute, didn't you think he was cute? After a while we sat down and we were talking. He is so prefect. He walked me home and everything, He kissed me and asked for my number. He said he was going to call me. I didn't think he actually would, but he did! This morning, while you were out with Max. He called and asked if I wanted to go to a movie tonight. I am so excited," Emily spoke so quickly Casey needed to strain to catch everything she was saying. When Emily finished her story, Casey couldn't help but laugh. She was so happy for her friend. It was great to see her so happy. "We could even go on double dates. Me and James and you and Max. I will be so much fun." Casey's face fell when Emily said this. She really didn't want to have to tell her friend about breaking up with Max.

"Actually Emily. I have something to tell you to," Casey began. It was now or never. "Something happened last night and I think you need to know…"

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. You guys are so great and you are making writing this story so much easier. Hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you thought. _


	4. Talking to Friends

_I am SO SO SO SORRY. I really didn't mean to take this long with this chapter. I hate when other people take forever to update their stories. I had major writer's block and I have been so busy lately, I just didn't have time to figure this out. I promise to make my future updates more frequent._

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

**Chapter 4: Talking to Friends**

"Actually Emily. I have something to tell you, too," Casey began. It was now or never. "Something happened and I think you need to know."

"What? What's wrong, Casey? You look so worried, it can't be that bad," Emily said, trying to reassure her friend.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. A few days ago, after school I was talking to Derek and he was bugging me about never having any fun, and I realized that he was right, which is why I decided to go out to that club with you. He told me that I do too much to make other people happy and not enough just for myself," On Emily's shocked look, Casey chuckled, "I know, eh? Pretty insightful for Derek. But anyway, when I was out last night I was having so much fun and it made me realize that I needed to change some of the things in my life. I was dancing with this guy and I realized, Max never made me feel like that, so alive. So, last night, when I went home, I spent a lot of time thinking and I came to the conclusion that I needed to break up with Max."

"WHAT!? Casey, tell me you are joking, you and Max have been together forever."

"Exactly, we have been together forever. I think that maybe we just became to comfortable with each other, things are just not exciting anymore. It is something that I have thought about many times before, and last night told me it was the right decision. So, today when I woke up I called him, and when we went out for lunch today I told him that I wanted to end it. He actually took it very well, we are going to stay friends."

"Well, As long as you are happy, I guess," Emily said, her hesitation telling Casey that she wasn't sure what to think. "So, who was the guy?" Emily asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement. Casey knew that she should tell Emily the truth, she was her best friend and deserved to know, but Casey didn't want her to be mad, and she kind of liked having Derek as her little secret.

"I don't know. He was just some guy that asked me to dance, when I started feeling sick I left with Derek, I wasn't worried about who he was, I was still with Max and I'm not really interested in starting up a new relationship now that I'm not. I need some time to be alone, to figure out who I am."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. I guess I will just have to find someone else to double-date with," Emily and Casey laughed before Emily launched into a tirade of James' many attributes and Casey could help but think about what it would be like if she could talk to Emily like that about Derek.

--

Derek was sitting in his room trying to forget the events of last night when a knock at the door disturbed his thoughts. He had no idea who could be there so he quickly rushed down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hey, dude! What's up? What happened at that club last night?" Sam said as soon as Derek opened the door. Derek was dreading this, he had told Sam that he was going to the club last night to see what Casey would do in such an environment. Sam had unfortunately had other plans and had been unable to attend the spying mission.

Derek didn't know what to do, he had been trying to figure out what to tell Sam about the night before and he could just not come up with a good plan. On one hand, if Derek were to tell the truth, Casey was Sam's ex and Derek was afraid that Sam would be mad about that. On the other hand, Sam was Derek's best friend and Derek couldn't lie to him, and he knew that no matter how he felt about the situation, Sam would never judge him. Derek knew what he had to do.

"Let's go up to my room, I have a crazy story to tell you," Derek said. Slowly leading the way to his room. Even though they were home alone, Derek knew that it wouldn't last long and he didn't want his family coming home and interrupting his talk with Sam, he had a feeling it would be a while.

Once they were seated in Derek's room, Sam on the computer chair and Derek sprawled across his bed, they were both quiet for a long time, Sam letting Derek gather his thoughts. He knew this was going to be huge by how nervous Derek seemed. Finally, curiosity got the better of his and San blurted out, "Come on, man! What happened?"

"Sorry, I just don't know where to start. Before I say anything I need you to promise me something." Derek said, and Sam could not get over how nervous he seemed, it was starting to make Sam nervous.

"Sure, dude. Anything."

"You have to promise that you will not judge me because I am really embarrassed, and above all else, you have to promise that you will never, EVER tell another soul, for as long as you live."

"Wow, this must be huge. And of course. You should know by now that I would never tell anyone anything you tell me. And I will not judge, I never do."

"Just hold that thought, this is a bit different than my usual mess ups."

"Oh, man. You are really making me nervous. It can't be as bad as you think. Just tell me what is going on."

"Okay," Derek started, sitting up. "Last night, I went to that club, like I was planning on, to keep an eye on Casey. And I ended up having a few drinks with this girl and we started dancing, and things started to get a bit heated. We ended up coming back here and having sex. I have been stressing about it all day and I wasn't going to tell you, but I needed to tell someone and you are the only one I can trust and please don't be mad at me."

"Derek, calm down. I can't even understand what you are saying anymore. I don't get the big deal. You hook up with girls all the time." Sam said, cutting Derek off before he could get himself ever more worked up. Sam was really having a hard time understanding what the big deal was, it didn't make sense that Derek was making such a big deal about hooking up with some girl.

"The girl… was… Casey," Derek said, hanging his head so he couldn't see Sam's reaction. He was startled when, after a short silence, Sam burst out laughing.

"You're joking, right? This is what you were scared to tell me, dude? I really don't get the big deal."

"Are _you_ serious? You don't understand why this is a big deal? She is my sister, and your ex-girlfriend."

"Okay, she is not your sister, not even close. You guys have only known each other for two years. Two of your teenage years. It's not like you grew up together. It makes some sense that there would be some built up sexual tension between you. You guys aren't blood related. Sure, it's not the ideal situation. But there isn't anything wrong or disgusting about it. And as for her being my ex-girlfriend, that was over a year ago, we have both moved past it, way past it. To tell you the truth, man, it's not really all that surprising. Emily and I were actually talking about something like this happening a few weeks ago."

"What? You and Emily talked about this? How come no one else sees how wrong it is?"

"It's not wrong Derek. You guys aren't related, you are just two people living in the same house. There must be something else bothering you. Why are you just not ignoring that it ever happened?"

"Ah, that is the other problem I have, you see, Casey wants it to happen again. I don't know what she is thinking but she says that we could just have a little bit of fun, it's not like she wants a relationship or anything. It is so not the Casey I know talking. If I had known that telling her to loosen up would have this effect, I would have kept my mouth shut."

"What about Max?" Sam asked.

"She broke up with him, because of me."

"Oh, man." Sam sighed, then continued, "Why don't you go for it, man? If a hot girl was throwing herself at me, wanting nothing more than just a bit of fun. You and Casey definitely have chemistry, maybe this could help your relationship. You guys might start to get along better, and I'm sure it would be fun. It definitely couldn't make things any worse."

Derek didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't deny that he thought Casey was hot, and he definitely wanted her, but he could just not get past the fact that they were family. Maybe Sam was right, maybe it wasn't a big deal. _Ugh, what am I thinking_, Derek thought, _she is my sister._

_You know you have never thought of her as a sister_, his mind retorted. And he couldn't help thinking it was right.

_A/N: I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. Let me know if it turned out okay. Thanks. _


	5. Giving In

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter 5: Giving In.**

That night at dinner Derek couldn't keep his gaze from drifting to Casey every few minutes, he sincerely hoped that his family didn't notice. He couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful she looked tonight, like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Even her laugh seemed more carefree, and it was contagious. Derek couldn't help but smile.

He had been thinking a lot about what Sam had said and he wasn't sure if, the next time Casey hit on him, he would be able to turn her down. Sam had always been Derek's moral compass, and if Sam didn't see anything wrong with it, then surely, there was nothing wrong with it. The issue that Derek was facing now was that, in their school it was next to impossible to keep anything a secret, what would happen if anyone found out. The more he thought about this, the more it made him realize that he was probably the only one who seemed to have a problem with it.

He remembered a discussion his hockey team had had shortly after Sam started dating Casey. Someone had said that it sucked for Derek that Sam had gotten to her first, because it would be so awesome to be with someone you lived with so that you could hook up anytime you wanted. When Derek had responded with disgust at the idea, his team had argued that there was nothing wrong with it, and that he should take advantage of living with someone so hot. He was startled out of his thoughts by Nora's voice calling his name.

"Derek, are you even listening?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"It is your turn to do the dishes tonight," Nora repeated, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Sure, okay," Derek responded distracted, looking up to see the whole family staring at him with shock. Derek just smiled. "I can complain if you want."

"No, of course not," George stated, "We'll just get out of here before you change your mind." The family all followed George out of the room. Everyone except Casey, that is.

"What are you still doing here," Derek asked, his voice a little harsher than he intended.

"I figured you might want some help," She responded, completely ignoring the anger in his tone. "I know how much you hate doing dishes."

"And I know how much you hate helping me."

"Things change. Maybe one day you will let me help you with more than just the dishes," Casey said, winking at him. "I'll wash and you dry."

Derek just stood there shocked, he didn't even know how to act around this new Casey. He quickly recovered and followed her into the kitchen where she was already filling the sink with water.

As they stood together in silence, Casey washing and Derek drying, he couldn't help but think about how nice this was. Him and Casey, getting along. Sure, he loved pranking her and getting on her nerves, but sometimes he wondered what it would be like if they got along, if they were friends. With her being so uptight and him being so laid back, it would be perfect, he could get her to have more fun and she would stop him from doing anything too stupid. They would make the perfect couple. _Whoa, where did that thought come from_, Derek thought. His talk with Sam was definitely getting to him.

--

Casey could help but think about how nice it was to be spending time with Derek and getting along. Sure, they weren't talking, but at least they weren't fighting either. She saw his brow crease and knew he was worrying about something. She was tempted to ask him what it was, but figured that if he wanted her to know, he would tell her. She didn't want to ruin their silent camaraderie by butting in. She also had a feeling that she was partially responsible for his stress. She didn't understand him, she figured that this would be the perfect proposal for him. A little bit of fun, no strings attached. Isn't that what every guy wanted?

Maybe Derek didn't want that. She knew he could probably get it from anywhere if he did. He probably wanted more, a relationship. And she knew he wouldn't want that from her. She didn't understand why that thought made her so sad. Sure, she thought he was hot, and fun to be around when they actually got along, but she couldn't actually like him, could she?

--

Later that night, once everyone was sleeping, Casey walked into Derek's room to find him laying on his bed listening to music.

"What do you want?" He asked, sitting up when he saw her.

"You," She said simply, confidently. "And I know you want me too. I saw you watching me at dinner."

"So, maybe I do," Derek said, standing up to look her in the eyes. "We can't always have what we want. And what would people say when they found out?"

"You're Derek Venturi. You always get what you want. And who cares what people think. We aren't related in anyway. There is nothing wrong or gross about it. We are just to teenagers having a bit of fun." Casey said, lowering her voice for the last sentence as she stepped closer to him.

He knew what she was about to do, but he could not make himself step back. She quickly closed the distance between them and captured his lips in a short kiss. Derek heard her gasp when she pulled away from him only to have him pull her back to him. Derek had even surprised himself. He didn't know what he was doing, but he just was not ready to let her go. His mind screamed at him to stop but he couldn't. Casey started backing them up so until his legs hit the edge of his bed. She pushed him down and smiled at him.

"Just so you know, I didn't even tell Emily about last night. I can keep a secret, no one will know." She said, before turning and walking out of his room, leaving him to stare after her.

Derek didn't know what was going on. He was giving her what she wanted and she just walked away. Well, he wasn't going to let her get away with that. He quickly walked to her room. Pushing the door open he saw her standing in front of her closet door. He closed the distance between them in two long strides and pushed her up against the wall, a little more roughly than he intended, but she didn't complain and he pressed his lips to hers and pushed his body against her, pinning her to the wall.

He quickly pulled her lips away from hers, still keeping her pinned against the wall. "What the Hell was that?" He demanded.

He was shocked to see her smirk. "I just wanted to make sure I was right, and that you knew what you were doing. I would hate to be blamed for taking advantage of you." She laughed.

Derek couldn't help but smile, "We wouldn't want that." He pressed his lips back to hers. He knew things would probably be different in the morning, but for tonight, he didn't care. He was Derek Venturi and he always got what he wanted.


	6. The Morning After

_Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek_

**Chapter 6: The Morning After **

Derek awoke disoriented in the dark room. He knew he wasn't in his own bed, but he could not remember where he was. He rolled over and saw Casey's face illuminated by the street light shining through her window and it all came crashing back to him. How she had played him and gotten him to fall into her trap. Despite this, he couldn't be mad at her, and he couldn't regret what happened. She looked so beautiful lying next to him. So peaceful in sleep. And it was in that moment he knew. He knew why he was so against the idea of just hooking up with her. He knew that he had been lying to himself for a long time. At some point in the past two years, Derek had started to like Casey.

Of course, realizing this did nothing to help Derek, it wasn't like he could just walk up and ask her on a date. He would have to talk to Sam. He knew Sam would be able to help him, after the obligatory "I told you so". Derek smiled and leaned over to kiss Casey's shoulder. At this, she rolled over and opened her eyes, smiling up at him.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my feminine charm," She said to him. Pressing her lips to his.

"Go back to sleep," Derek said, pulling Casey against his chest and wrapping his arm around her.

"What are you doing?"

"Going back to sleep. Now, shut up. I can't sleep with you talking." Casey could feel Derek shaking with laughter against her body. She didn't really know what was going on. She had expected that Derek would be gone when she woke up, she didn't expect him to stay and cuddle, but she wasn't going to complain. It felt nice to have him holding her. She rolled over in his arms and pressed her back against him. She smiled in the dark. She could definitely get used to this.

--

Casey didn't know what had caused her to wake up, it felt like it was still too early for her to be waking up, but she smiled because she could still feel Derek's arms wrapped around her body.

"Finally, you're awake," Derek said, kissing her shoulder. Casey rolled over and pulled Derek to her, kissing him deeply. Derek kissed her back, moving to place his body over hers, positioning himself between her legs.

"See, I told you this was a good idea," Casey said against Derek's mouth.

"Yeah, now I understand where you were coming from," Derek replied, moving his hand from Casey's hip to massage her right breast. This caused Casey to arch her back and grind her hips against Derek's eliciting a groan from Derek.

Suddenly, Derek and Casey froze. Marti could be heard yelling from the kitchen downstairs.

"Oh my God, what time is it?" Casey asked, looking around frantically to check the time. "You have to get out of here, I can't believe we were so careless. Think about how much trouble we would be in if we got caught. This was such a bad idea."

Derek just laughed. "Now there's the Casey I know. I knew you couldn't have changed completely. But don't worry so much. This is going to be fun, I am not giving up that easily." As if to prove his point Derek pulled Casey to him in a smoldering kiss, one she was unable to pull away from. "We will just have to be more careful."

Derek slowly climbed out of the bed and opened Casey's door. "I'm going to bed, it is far too early for me to be up."

Casey smiled. Of course. God forbid Derek should be awake before noon.

Once Casey heard Derek's door close, she snuck out of her room to take a shower. She usually slept until 9:00, she didn't want to sleep in too much, since it was the last week of summer, and since it was almost 8:30 she figured she might as well get up.

When she was in the shower and the hot water was running down her body Casey started thinking. She though about how things would be between her and Derek once school started. Once school started girls would be throwing themselves at Derek, she didn't like that thought. She shook her head and laughed to herself. These were not the type of thoughts she was supposed to have. This thing with Derek was just about having some fun. If either of them found someone else there would be no problem in just stopping and moving on with their lives. Or, at least, that's what she hoped.

_A/N: Sorry this took so long and is so short, I didn't know what to write, but I finally figured out what I want to happen next and I needed this chapter to set it up._

_Please read and review, not many people reviewed the last chapter, and I would like to know what people are thinking. If you have any suggestions let me know. _


	7. School

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter 7: School**

Casey reached over to turn off her alarm clock and smiled. She loved the first day of school. She quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom to make sure she wouldn't be late because someone stole the bathroom. Now that Edwin and Lizzie were also in high school, the mornings were very busy with four people trying to get ready at the same time.

-----

Derek heard Casey in the shower and thoughts of joining her crossed his mind. He knew she wouldn't like that. She had been stressing about her first day of school for the past week, she so wanted it to be perfect.

He smiled as he thought about the night before.

_He snuck into her room after everyone was asleep. It was pretty early, since everyone was trying to prepare for the next day, and Casey was no exception. She was in her bed with the lights off when he opened the door. But she wasn't sleeping, and she turned to him when he opened the door. _

"_Derek, what are you doing here?"_

"_What do you think?" _

"_We have to get some sleep. Tomorrow is the first day of school, and we can't be late."_

"_Come on," Derek whined, climbing into bed beside her. Placing a kiss on her lips. "You'll have plenty of time to worry about school when school starts." He kissed her again and he knew that he had won when she pulled him closer to her and opened her mouth to allow Derek's tongue the access he was seeking. _

Derek was drawn out of his memories when he heard the shower shut off. He was about to jump out of bed to get the shower, but then decided it would be much more fun to make Casey stress out about being late. He loved seeing her all flustered.

-----

Once she was done her shower, Casey went down to the kitchen to find her mom cooking pancakes with Marti's help.

"Good morning," Nora said. "Excited for your first day of school?" She placed a plate of pancakes in front of Casey.

"Of course! You know how much I love starting new classes. I just wish I didn't have to wait for everyone else. I want to get to school early to get my text books, so I have a chance to look them over before I have to go to class. I just know Derek is probably going to make us late. He has no respect for anyone else." Casey said, shoveling the pancakes into her mouth.

"Wow," Nora said, laughing. "And you guys have been getting along so well this past week. I knew it was too good to be true."

"Well, you can't expect miracles, but we have come to an understanding recently." Casey said, turning her face to prevent her mother from seeing the grin she was unable to fully keep from her face.

Casey finished her pancakes and was washing her plate in the sink when Lizzie and Edwin came bounding into the kitchen, greeting Casey and Nora before sitting at the table. Nora placed pancakes in front of both of them.

"I'm going to go get Derek, I don't want to be late." Casey said, leaving the kitchen and the noise of her siblings behind her.

She quickly rushed up the stairs and heard music coming from Derek's room.

"Derek," Casey shouted pushing open his door. "Could you hurry…" Casey had seen Derek naked many times in the past week, but the sight of him without his shirt, small drops of water glistening on his shoulders made her falter.

Derek turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry, Spacey. We'll get there on time."

"I don't want to be _on time_. I want to be early. And don't call me that."

Derek was slowly walking towards Casey, forcing her to back against the wall. He started placing kisses on her neck. Casey moaned before pushing him away.

"Come on, Casey. Live a little."

"It's the first day of school. I will not let you make me late. Now let's go, I'll be in the car in ten minutes, if you aren't there, I am leaving without you." Casey quickly placed a kiss on Derek's lips before rushing out of his room and down the stairs to let Lizzie and Edwin know that they had to leave.

-----

It was the second week of school. Casey and Emily were walking to class, talking about the new guy at school.

"He is so hot," Casey said, laughing.

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" Derek asked, coming up behind Casey and Emily, slinging an arm across each of their shoulders.

"Oh, you must not have heard me correctly," Casey replied, "I said he was _hot_."

"Ha ha, you are so funny."

"Nice to see you guys are getting along just as well as normal," Emily said, rolling her eyes at the two. "I've got to get to class," Emily said. "I'll leave you guys to… Whatever."

"Wait up, Em. I am coming with you," Casey called, walking away from Derek.

"Actually, she'll meet you there," Derek said, grabbing Casey's arm. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Before Casey could say anything more Derek puller her against his chest so he could kiss her neck.

"Derek. What the Hell are you doing?" Casey hissed, pulling away from him and looking around to see if anyone saw them.

"Relax Casey, everyone else has gone to class."

"Exactly, and that's where we should be too. It is only the second week, I will not let you make me a truant."

"Please, Casey. Who even talks like that," Casey just glared at him, "Sorry, but honestly, you have been ditching me all week."

"I haven't been ditching you. I have been busy with school work. I'm not going to let you distract me from my studies."

"Just promise me something," Derek started, pulling Casey to him and kissing her. He was shocked when she didn't push him away.

"What?" Casey asked, pulling her mouth away from Derek's, but keeping her hands around his neck.

"Tomorrow is Friday. Go out with me."

"Like a date?" Casey asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Call it whatever you want. It has just been forever. A man has needs, you know." Derek laughed to let Casey know that he was at least partially joking.

"I suppose I could squeeze you in," Casey replied, "I have kind of missed this." Casey pulled Derek to her and kissed him again, pushing him up against a locker and pressing her body against his. Derek fought to suppress a groan at the feeling on Casey's body grinding against his. He couldn't believe that he was making out with Casey in the middle of the hall at school. He thought the new Casey was completely gone when the school year started, but she was still in there. He would just have to work harder to bring her out from time to time.

After what seemed like only a couple seconds, Derek pushed Casey away. "As much as I am enjoying this, and trust me, it is quite a lot, we had better go to class. We'd best not push your luck."

"Wow, maybe I am rubbing off on you a bit."

Derek laughed, "Yeah, I think that's the problem."

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this. I have had this chapter written forever, but I was staying at my grandparents house for a few weeks and they don't have internet. On the bright side, I had a lot of time to write so the next chapter will be up tomorrow and I will try to get the next one up by Wednesday._

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad you guys are liking this. And a special thanks to Adelaide Taylor for giving me the idea for this chapter._


	8. A Date?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Chapter 8: A Date?**

"Hey Casey, want to go to a movie or something tonight? I have been dying to see Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist." Emily asked, leaning over in her seat to talk to Casey during their last class of the week.

"I would love to, but I can't. I already have plans." Casey whispered back.

"Plans? With who?"

"Just some family stuff. Apparently we aren't spending enough time together." Casey said, trying to make up an excuse without outright lying to Emily. Even after two years living with Derek, she had never learned to lie well.

"Lame," Emily replied. "I guess we will just have to go tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Casey smiled. Hoping Emily could not see the guilt on her face. She really wished that she could tell Emily what was going on. She knew just didn't think that she would understand. She knew that Derek had told Sam about them sleeping together that first night. When she first found out she was upset, but Derek had assured her that Sam wouldn't breathe a word, and so she had calmed down.

Casey wished she could trust Emily the way Derek trusted Sam, but she just couldn't. She knew that if she told Emily, Emily wouldn't tell anyone, but she wasn't sure that Emily wouldn't get upset with her. After all, Emily had liked Derek forever, no matter how much she insisted she was over him, and Casey and Derek were supposed to hate each other. It would upset Emily if Casey told her she was sleeping with Derek, so she didn't.

-----

"Hey, D. Wait up." Derek turned at the sound of Sam's voice to see his best friend running up behind him.

"What's up for tonight? I hear there is a party at Vince's house. Are we going to hit it up?"

"No can do, Sammy. I have a … Date." Derek really wasn't sure if that was the word he wanted to use, but it was the only thing he could come up with.

"Really? With who?" Sam looked shocked, which Derek didn't quite understand. It wasn't like him having a date was unusual news.

"With Casey," Derek replied after a moment, looking sideways to gauge Sam's reaction.

"What?" Sam asked, a look of total confusion on his face. This was, of course, what Derek had expected, seeing as he hadn't yet told his best friend that he had given into Casey and that after sleeping with her everyday for the last week of summer he had started to develop feelings for her. "What happened to 'she is my sister, that's disgusting'?"

Derek laughed at Sam's impression of him before beginning the story of what had been happening between he and Casey. He was so glad that he had a friend like Sam that he could talk to about these things, someone to help him sort through what he was feeling and tell him what he should do. Especially since he wasn't really sure what was going on himself.

-----

That night at seven o'clock Derek knocked on Casey's door feeling ridiculous for being as nervous as he was.

Casey opened the door, keeping herself hidden behind it as she let Derek into the room. She closed the door and when Derek looked at her he couldn't help but smile. She was dressed simply in a pair of dark jeans and a purple sweater, but she looked beautiful. That was one of the things Derek liked about her, she didn't spend tons of time trying to make herself look sexy, she just was. She didn't need short skirts or low shirts. She didn't need lots of make-up, she was just naturally sexy.

"Wow," Derek said. "You look so beautiful." He mentally kicked himself for being so corny.

Casey smiled. She didn't know what to say. Derek had called her hot, he had called her sexy, but he had never called her beautiful. It was such a nice thing for him to say. It made her feel special, like he was talking about more than just her physical appearance. She was beginning to wonder about Derek Venturi. "Thanks. I wasn't sure how to dress, since you won't tell me where we are going… Or how we are going to get out of the house without our parents getting suspicious."

"Vince is having a party tonight. That's our alibi. You are meeting Emily and I am meeting Sam. And you are dressed fine for where we are actually going."

"Oh, and where are we actually going?"

"Nice try, Princess. That is a surprise."

"Come on, Derek. You know I don't like surprises."

"I know," Derek said, pulling Casey to him, "But you will like this one. Trust me." He kissed her. He intended for it to be just short reassuring kiss, but before he knew what was happening they were laying on Casey's bed. He moaned when he felt her grind her hips against his as she ran her nails down his back. He wondered if she knew how easily she could affect him.

"God, I've missed this," Casey whispered in Derek's ear before beginning to nibble on it.

"Me too," Derek said, his voice husky. He pulled away from her and she looked at him with confusion. "We better go before things get out of hand, any longer and I would not have been able to stop myself." Derek replied to her unanswered question.

"That wouldn't have been so bad," Casey smirked and Derek nearly lost his control.

"Sure, until someone walked in and found us. Come on, let's go and we can pick this up when we get where we are going."

_A/N: Hope you like it. Sorry it is a bit later than intended, but I got distracted building a Ferris Wheel out of K'Nex. _


	9. A date

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter 9: A date.**

"Where are we going?" Casey asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You'll see," Derek replied, smirking at her. "We're almost there."

Derek smiled to himself, they had only been driving for about ten minutes and Casey had been trying to get him to tell her where they were going for the entire ride. Normally, he would start to get annoyed, but he was glad to have something to keep his mind off of what he was going to do tonight. He could not get over how nervous Casey made him feel.

"Umm… Why are we stopping?" Casey asked as Derek pulled the car onto the side of the road, seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

"We have to walk to rest of the way, it's not far." Derek was pleased when Casey did not immediately start whining about walking, or not having the proper footwear, or ruining her shoes. He hadn't realized how much things like that annoyed him until he starting spending time with Casey. He just assumed it was something all girls did and he would just have to accept it.

Derek got out of the car and walked around to the other side, meeting Casey as she was slamming her door shut. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her hips, walking them backwards until Casey's back hit the car, then he pressed himself against her and kissed her deeply.

Casey was confused, but kissed Derek back eagerly, she really had missed the feeling of his body against hers, she would definitely have to make more time for this. She was starting to appreciate what other girls saw in Derek, not only was he fantastic at all things sexual, but now that they were actually getting along she saw how sweet and kind he really was.

She had felt herself starting to fall for him, so when school started she used it as an excuse to distance herself from him. She needed to know if she was actually developing feelings for him, or if she was just growing attached to him because they were having sex.

She still was unsure of how exactly she was feeling, she knew she thought about Derek when they weren't together, and she definitely got jealous when she saw him talking to other girls. She had been debating on whether or not she wanted to take things to a new level and actually ask him if they could start dating, like actual going out and spending time together, dating, but she had been very clear about wanting their relationship to be just sex, she didn't want to scare him away.

Derek pulled away from Casey and opened the door to the backseat, pulling out a picnic basket. He grabbed Casey's hand with his free hand and led her to a trail that cut a path through the forest.

"It's not very far," Derek said.

"What's in the basket?" Casey asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, since they had eaten dinner with the family, she knew it couldn't be food.

"You'll see," Derek said, turning to smile at her.

After walking for about five minutes, Derek stopped them at the top of a rock cut the jutted out over a small stream about five feet below. Derek set down the basket and pulled out a thick blanket. It was only the beginning of September, so it was still pretty warm at night, but sitting on the ground for a long period of time could eventually make a person pretty cold.

He also pulled out a small lantern, it was still light out, but it wouldn't be for much longer, especially in the middle of the forest.

Once Derek had laid out the blanket, he gestured for Casey to sit down, so she did. He took a seat next to her.

"How did you find this place?" Casey asked. "It's beautiful."

"My mom brought me here when I was younger. Now I come here whenever I want to be alone, or when I need to think."

"Wow."

"I've never brought anyone else here," Derek said, avoiding Casey's gaze. She didn't understand why he seemed so nervous. "I didn't think anyone else would be able to appreciate it."

Casey didn't know what to say. She just smiled, grabbing Derek's hand and pulling him towards her. "I'm so glad you wanted to share it with me. You can be really sweet sometimes, you know?"

"I know," Derek replied.

"And, you're back." Casey laughed.

"There's actually another reason why I brought you here. There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, should I be worried?" Casey asked, smiling to let Derek know she was, at least partially, joking.

"I hope not," Derek replied, after a short pause, he opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. "Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be."

"Derek, talk to me. You don't have to nervous. We've known each other for years. I've already seen you during your most embarrassing moments."

"Okay, I need you to let me talk, though. Don't interrupt, okay?" At Casey's nod, he continued. "I've realized, over the past couple weeks that I have feelings for you." He wasn't looking at her as he spoke, he was too afraid to see her reaction. "I know that we fight all the time, but I have so much respect for you, you don't cave in to what other people think you should be. You are smart and funny, but only when you don't try to be." Derek chuckled, and risked a small glance at Casey, seeing her smile, he continued, looking straight at her, "We've gotten to know each other very well over the time we have spent together, we've been together through the good times and the bad. We've always come through for each other.

"After that night at the club, I could not figure out why I was so opposed to the idea of sleeping with you again, but after it happened and I saw you sleeping in my arms, I realized it. And now, now I want more. Casey, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Casey was crying, but she was smiling, so Derek assumed they were good tears. He couldn't believe he had been so sappy. He would never have been able to say something like that to any other girl, but he knew that Casey deserved, and would not accept anything but total, complete honesty.

Casey wasn't sure what to say. It was the last thing she expected to hear from him, but hearing him speak made her realize that he was exactly what she wanted. They were so different, they could be perfect together. And like he had said, they had already seen each other through everything.

"Wow, Derek. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Lately, I've been having feelings for you, too. I didn't want to say anything because I thought that it would scare you away. But yes, of course I want to be your girlfriend, but under one condition."

"Okay," Derek agreed. "Anything, but first…" He pulled Casey to him and kissed her. He was so happy he just couldn't wait to have her in his arms again, he leaned them back so they were laying facing each other and he pulled her closer to him.

"Derek, wait," Casey said, pulling away from him. "Don't you want to know my condition?"

"Not right now. The only thing I want right now, is you."

"Alright," Casey conceded. She knew Derek would never listen if he was distracted, and a selfish part of her wanted to have him at least one more time, in case he wouldn't agree to what she wanted.

_A/N: So, basically, I suck. I have no excuse for being so unbelievably slow with this update. I kept thinking about it, and then forgetting about it. I hope you are all still with me. Let me know what you think. I am going to start the next chapter right now!!!_


	10. One Condition

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter 10: One Condition**

A while later, Casey and Derek were laying under the stars curled up in each others arms when Derek remembered that Casey had said there was a condition to them being together. A part of him didn't want to know, he knew how crazy Casey could get sometimes and he didn't want some ridiculous condition of hers to keep them from being together. Another part of him knew that no matter how ridiculous her condition, he would agree to it.

"Hey, Casey?"

"Hmm." Casey replied sleepily. It was so easy to relax and forget about things when she was in Derek's arms.

"What is the condition?"

"What condition?" Casey asked, having no idea what Derek was talking about. "Oh," she interrupted Derek's response. "I remember."

When Casey didn't continue, Derek nudged her with his hip. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Yes, I was just taking a moment to enjoy this feeling, since you probably won't agree to what I have to say."

"Just tell me,"

"Okay," Casey began, moving away from Derek so she could look at him properly. She wanted him to understand that this was very important to her. "If we are going to be together we can't keep it a secret."

Casey couldn't read Derek's reaction, he just looked at her for a few minutes without saying anything. After what seemed like an eternity, he said, "Sure. Sounds reasonable."

Casey nearly died of shock right there. She had expected Derek to tell her there was no way they were telling people. That they had to keep it a secret, that people would make such a big deal about it.

"You are just agreeing? You are not going to fight me on this?" Casey asked, astonished.

"Well, it is personally not the way I would go about it, but I assume you have your reasons, which you will explain to me. I thought it was going to be something so much worse, but telling people that I have a smoking' hot girlfriend isn't too bad. Besides, if everyone knows, I can kiss you any time I want. It will make the guys at school so jealous." Derek laughed and Casey couldn't help but smile. She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Derek's lips.

"The only reason that I think we need to tell everyone is because, now that it is more than just sex, it is a much bigger deal, and it will be hard enough for us to make this work without the added pressure of trying to keep it a secret from everyone else. And I really want this to work." Casey added the last thought in response to the look on Derek's face when she said it would be hard to make it work. She wasn't saying it to be mean, she really liked Derek and she believed that he really liked her to, but it didn't change who they were, that they had spent the last few years fighting over everything. Things had been different for the past couple weeks, which is why she figured that her and Derek would be okay as a couple.

-----

Derek couldn't believe how smoothly the night had gone. He reached over to grab Casey's hand as he drove them home that night. It was late and everyone would be asleep when they got home, so they decided to tell everyone the next day. Sam already knew almost everything, so Derek had it easy. Casey was going to go over to Emily's house in the morning and talk to her before they talked to their parents. Derek knew Emily would be upset and was worried for Casey. He had offered to go with her, but she had declined, telling him it would be better if she went alone. Casey had also insisted on telling Max, which Derek was not pleased about. She had assured him that it was the right thing to do, to give him some warning for school on Monday morning. Derek didn't see what the big deal was, but Casey wanted to make sure Max wasn't blindsided by the news. She still cared about him and didn't want to see him get hurt, Derek understood that, but at the same time it made him feel a little bit insecure that she would be spending time alone with him so soon after ending their long-term relationship. He knew that she must still have feelings for him, you don't fall out of love with someone so quickly. What if she changed her mind?

Derek was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of Casey squeezing his hand. He looked over to see her smiling.

"You looked like you were thinking pretty hard about something. I got worried, I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, is it? You should be nicer to me. Not every girl gets a chance to date the most popular guy in school."

"Really? I'm not the last one to get a chance to date the Great Derek Venturi? Well then, maybe I should rethink this. Here I was thinking, 'Hey, if everyone else has done it..'"

"Hey now, Miss McDonald. If you keep talking like that I might begin to think you are telling the truth and have to break up with you."

"Oh, well how much longer should that take, then?" Casey smiled. This was the best part about Derek, he knew her well enough to know when she was joking, and she didn't have to worry about damaging his ego, it could handle whatever she could dish out. Their bantering was so much fun, like their own form of foreplay.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I certainly hope not," Casey replied, giving up the joke and letting Derek know that she really did want to be with him. To help prove her point, she leaned over and started kissing his neck as he drove into town. She started sliding her hand up his leg and smiled when she heard him moan. She undid the button on his jeans so she could get her hand in his pants. She took him in her hand and slowly started to slide her hand up and down.

"God, Casey. That feels amazing."

As they were passing Smelly Nellies, Derek pulled in, driving around to the back so he could park the car out of view.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked. Not stopping her ministrations.

"Being a safe driver. I can't exactly focus on the road with you touching me like that, and I would hate to explain the accident to Dad and Nora."

"You could have just asked me to stop." Casey suggested, a look of innocence on her face.

"Ha ha. Nice try. I would rather risk the accident."

"Good answer." Casey replied, before pulling Derek's face to hers and pushing her tongue into his mouth.

She just couldn't get enough of him. They had already had sex twice that night and she still couldn't stop herself. She also knew it would probably be a while before they got this chance again. It's not like her mom and George would let her and Derek share a bed or anything.

Derek slid his hand into her jeans and she lost all ability to form coherent thoughts.

-----

Casey was laying awake in her bed some time later, once they had finally managed to make it home. She was thinking about her time with Derek. That first night seemed so long ago. It was hard to believe it had only been three weeks. She felt like a completely different person.

She thought that this should make her feel sad, but it didn't. She was doing things so out of character, but it made her so happy. Being with Derek made her feel alive. With him she had what she had never had with Max that raw, unbridled passion. Derek wasn't afraid to show her how much he wanted her, to throw her on the bed and kiss her, just because.

He allowed her to be different. Everyone else that had known her for as long as he did knew her as grade-grubbing, Klutzilla Casey. Anytime she tried to break free of that she was pushed back by the people around her. Derek let her be whatever she wanted. She could go to school and be book-worm Casey, freaking out about marks and making sure everything was organized, and the come home and be skanky-hoe Casey.

She laughed out loud at that thought. "skanky-hoe" was a term Emily used to descried the more promiscuous girls at their school. Casey was very worried about talking to Emily tomorrow. She had been Casey's best friend since the day she had started school in London, and they had never really gotten into a serious fight. Casey was worried about what her news would do to their friendship.

She had been tempted to take Derek up on his offer to go with her (after she got over the initial shock of him being so sweet), but she knew this was something she had to do on her own. She owed Emily that much, having Derek there would be like she was trying to rub it in and Emily deserved better than that.

Casey had gone over what she was going to say about fifty times and still didn't know how she was going to tell her.

That night Casey fell asleep dreading what was to come the next day, and hoping that everything would be worth it.

_A/N: So, I finally got a chance to sit down and write this chapter and I was so excited because I knew exactly what I wanted to write, but then the chapter took on a life of it's own. This chapter was supposed to be the talk with the parents and Emily, but that will be the next chapter. It shouldn't take too long. I have the weekend off (I nearly died of excitement when I found this out) So I should be able to get it done and posted then. _

_Please read and review, and thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed so far. You guys are awesome._


	11. Telling

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Chapter 11: Telling**_

The next day morning dawned bright and a little too early for Casey. Normally she loved, getting out of bed early, but today she knew that she would spend the whole morning just worrying about her visit with Emily.

She rolled out of bed and pulled opened her curtains, squinting in the sunlight that flooded her room, revealing a beautiful day that was a sharp contrast to her mood. Pulling a sweater over her pajama top Casey decided she would make breakfast for the family. She could tell by the silence in the house that she was the first one up and she would need to do something to keep her mind off of the events of the day.

Once Casey made it to the kitchen she decided she would make pancakes for everyone. Partially because they were quick and easy to make, and partially because she knew they were Derek's favourite.

Mixing the batter, Casey realized that she still could not keep her mind off of Emily. She was beginning to think that maybe she would just tell Derek she had changed her mind and they should keep their relationship a secret for a while. She decided that her thoughts were moving into dangerous territory, so she turned on some music to occupy her mind. Once the music filled the room, Casey couldn't stop herself for swaying to the beat. She was dancing around the kitchen as she set the table and flipped the pancakes.

"Maybe I should start getting up early more often." Casey gasped and turned around to see Derek standing in the kitchen doorway.

"You scared me," Casey said, walking over to shut off the stereo.

"Oh, don't stop on my account, I was enjoying the show," Derek smirked.

"How long were you standing there?" Casey asking, feeling unusually self-conscious.

"Long enough for you to remind me that I have one sexy girlfriend." Walking up to Casey, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him for a good morning kiss. Casey kissed him back quickly and them pushed him away.

"Anyone could walk in. We have to be careful until we tell them."

"Leave it to you to be rational this early in the morning. How do you think they are going to react?" Derek asked in a more serious tone, taking a seat at the table.

"To be honest, I haven't given it much thought. I have been so concerned about Emily that I haven't had time to worry about Mom and George yet."

"I'm sure Emily won't react as badly as you think. When I told Sam that you and I had slept together, he said that he wasn't that surprised and that him and Emily had been talking about how they were surprised nothing had ever happened between us. She'll be expecting it. You'll be okay."

"Thanks Derek, you really are a sweet guy."

"Let's keep that our little secret. I'd hate to have my reputation ruined."

Casey just shook her head in response. "You know, you could help me set the table, seeing as I_ am_ making your favourite breakfast."

"Casey, Casey, Casey. What exactly would the family think if they walked in on me setting the table. We'd hate to arouse suspicion." Derek smirked at her, and he just looked so cute.

"You should be nicer to me or Mom and George's suspicions won't be the only thing I don't want to arouse." Casey retorted, turning her attention back to the stove, preventing Derek from responding.

Just as Casey was taking the last of the pancakes out of the frying pan Nora and George emerged from the basement room, both looking extremely tired. Nora smiled at Casey when she saw that the table was all set. "Oh, sweetie, you made breakfast. Thank you so much."

"Well, I figured you could use a morning to relax. Besides, I was up early and needed something to do. The pancakes are in the oven to keep warm. Just waiting on Marti, Lizzie and Edwin. Why are they sleeping so late?"

"We let them stay up late to watch a movie last night," Nora explained. Seeming to finally notice Derek, Nora looked confused, "What are you doing up so early?"

"The smell of food must have woken me up." Derek reasoned. No one argued. It was a safe bet that if there was food, Derek would be there to eat it.

Loud footsteps on the stairs signaled that Marti was awake, meaning Lizzie and Edwin would follow shortly. Marti wasn't exactly good at being quiet and letting people sleep.

Once the whole family was filled with pancakes, Derek stood up and started picking up everyone's plates. "I'll do the dishes," He explained, causing everyone to turn and look at him in shock.

"Just trying to be nice," Derek said, by way of explanation. Nobody said anything. No one else wanted to get stuck with dish duty. If Derek was going crazy, they might as well reap the benefits.

"I have to go call Emily. We are supposed to go for lunch today." Casey said, getting up from the table and heading upstairs.

-----

Casey and Emily walked into Smelly Nellie's a couple hours later and Casey led them over to a table in the corner so they would be able to talk privately. They ordered their food and once it arrived Casey started speaking, "Emily, there is a reason I asked you to lunch today. There is something that I need to tell you and I hope you won't be angry with me."

"Okay," Emily said a little nervously. "What is it?"

"Me and Derek are dating." Casey said, looking down at the table so she couldn't see Emily's reaction.

"What? Casey that's awesome!"

"I know. I am an awful friend and you have every… Wait a second. What?" She looked at Emily, confused.

Emily laughed. "I think it is great. Me and Sam were talking about this a while ago. I think you two are perfect for each other. You are complete opposites so you balance each other out perfectly."

"You're not mad?"

"No, of course not."

"But you like Derek."

"Honey, I gave up on Derek a long time ago. I mean, I am sure I will always have a little thing for him. But he is so not worth losing our friendship over. I love you both and I want you guys to be happy. And if being with each other makes you happy, don't let me stand in the way."

"Oh, Emily. I'm so glad you're not mad. I was so worried."

"You had just better tell me everything." Emily said excitedly. "This will be the biggest thing to happen at the school in a long time. I need to know everything. People rely on me for information."

Casey smiled, so glad that things with her and Emily were normal. "Okay. I will start from the beginning and tell you everything. And then I will tell you what you are and aren't allowed to share with other people."

-----

Casey got home from lunch with Emily and quickly ran up the stairs to Derek's room. Not bothering to knock she rushed into his room, closing the door behind her.

"How'd it go?" He asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Horrible," Casey said, trying as hard as she could to look upset. "She told me she didn't want anything to do with me. That I was an awful friend."

"Oh, Baby. I am so sorry." Derek stood up from his bed and rushed over to put his arms around her.

"And I am so kidding!" Casey exclaimed. "I can't believe you bought that. Aren't you the one always telling me I can't lie. Ha! She was happy for us. She said she thought we made a perfect couple."

Derek couldn't help but smile. She was so happy and he was glad things had gone well.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, McDonald. No one tricks Derek Venturi and gets away with it." He reached down and grabbed her behind the knees, using his other hand to support back he threw her onto his bed. Casey screamed as she flew through the air. Derek quickly climbed on top of her, straddling her waist and using one hand to hold her arms above her head. He started tickling her and she screamed again.

"Where is everyone?" Casey asked through her laughter.

"Dad and Nora went out to take the kids to various friends' houses. They'll be back in a bit, then we can talk to them." Derek had stopped tickling her and when he finished speaking her leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Casey struggled to pull her arms free so she could pull Derek closer to her, but he held firm. Teasing her when she could do nothing about it. Derek pulled himself away at the sound of the front door closing. He climbed off Casey and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet. Letting go of her hand, Derek straightened out his clothes while Casey did the same then Derek ran his hands through Casey's hair to smooth it out a bit.

They slowly walked down the stairs to find Nora and George in the kitchen.

"Hey, can we talk to you guys?" Casey asked.

"Sure. What's going on?" Nora asked, gesturing for them to take a seat at the table across from her and George.

Casey looked at Derek, silently pleading with him to begin. She didn't know what to say, so she sure hoped he did. He grabbed her hand under the table.

"Casey and I are dating." Derek stated bluntly. Casey just stared at him, wide-eyed. That was not exactly the way she would have gone about it.

"No, absolutely not!" George exclaimed. "I will not allow it in my house."

"Now George," Now said calmly. "Let them explain themselves." She looked expectantly at the two of them.

"Lately," Derek began, " Casey and I have been spending a fair bit of time together and we have started getting along a lot better than we used to. In this time I realized that at some point in the last two years I have developed feeling for her."

"I feel the same way," Casey spoke for the first time. "This may not be the most ideal situation, but Derek and I care for each other and we want to be together. We wanted to tell you because we thought it would be irresponsible to keep it a secret. And I know what you are thinking, and this is not just some high school crush that is going to go away in a couple weeks. We talked about it last night. We weighed the pros and cons and we know that we can make this work. We would not risk causing problems in the family on some fling.

"We are, of course, willing to subject ourselves to any rules you may have, but Derek and I are going to be together, we just hope you can accept the fact that we have never and will never see ourselves as brother and sister. I think that the reason we fought so much was because we were both trying to deal with feeling we didn't think we should be having. This will be a good thing for the family. Us getting along.

"Anyway, we will give you guys some time to talk about it, and I hope you guys can accept it. We knew what the risks of telling you guys would be, but we owe you the truth. We also figured it would be easier to make this work if we didn't have to keep it a secret. Please, we really want this to work."

Casey got up from the table and pulled Derek up with her. Letting go of his hand she said, "We will be waiting upstairs to hear what you have decided." With that she walked out of the room, leaving Derek with no choice but to follow.

_A/N: This chapter is longer than normal. But I didn't want to have the talk with Emily and the talk with the parents in separate chapters. Let me know what you thought. Thanks._


	12. The Rules

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter 12: The Rules**

Casey and Derek were waiting anxiously in Derek's room. After about a half an hour there was a knock at the door.

"We've made a decision," Nora stated when she opened the door. "We have decided that we will allow you two to continue with your relationship. However, there will be some rules."

Casey and Derek looked at each other, identical smiles on their faces.

"Okay Mom, what are the rules?" She knew they would have rules, she just hoped they wouldn't be too extreme. Especially since she knew how well Derek followed rules.

"We just have two. One, you are not to subject the other children to any displays of affection. And two, there will be no having sex under this roof." Nora was looking at Casey when she said this, and as such, didn't see the smirk that Derek was unable to prevent from showing on his face, it did not go unnoticed by George.

"All right. Both of those are fair." Casey said. She expected this to be so much worse, she could easily deal with the rules that had been set out for them.

Derek just nodded his head to show he agreed with what Casey was saying. He wasn't a fan of PDA anyway, so that would be easy. And there was a whole floor between them and their parents, so the no sex rule would be easy enough to break.

"Now I would like to speak with Casey alone." Casey followed her as her mother left Derek's room.

Once they were gone, George turned to Derek.

"I can tell by the look on your face when Nora mentioned no sex, that you and Casey are already sexually active, so there is no point in denying it. And I know you well enough to know that You are probably going to convince Casey to break the second rule with you. I'm not stupid and neither are either of you, you both know the risks involved, so be careful."

"Don't worry Dad." Derek said. That was what he loved about his father. He knew him well enough to know how pointless it was to give him rules, and trusted him enough to be smart when he broke them. And he never got all sentimental about things. They were guys, they didn't need to talk about their feelings.

-----

"Casey, how did this happen?" Nora asked, as soon as Casey's door was closed behind them.

"We just started spending time together, and realized that we had mutual feeling for each other." Casey responded. "Isn't that how it usually happens?"

"Well, of course, but you and Derek fought for so long, it is just so hard to think of you guys in a relationship, not to mention the fact that you guys are step-siblings," Casey opened her mouth to defend her and Derek, but Nora cut her off "I understand you never viewed each other as family, its just a lot to get used to for George and I. I want to make sure you understand what you are doing. You are going to have to deal with a lot of closed-minded people."

"We know that, Mom. But we think it is worth it. And it won't be long before we will be going away to school and no one will know us or that we are family." Casey said, making air quotes for the word 'family'. "We really want to be together and we are willing to deal with whatever fallout there will be at school. Sam and Emily are okay with it, that is all we need."

"All right," Nora said with a sigh. "As long as you know what you are getting yourself into, I see no reason to protest. However, I know your view on the importance of school work differs from Derek's. The minute your grades start to drop, I am putting an end to your relationship. I won't have him ruining your future."

"Mom, you really have to give Derek more credit. And I know what I want, I am not going to let anything get in the way of that. School comes first, it always has, and it always will."

"Oh, Casey." Nora said, tears in her eyes. She reached out and pulled Casey into a hug. "You have no idea how proud of you I am."

"Thanks, Mom."

-----

Later that night, Casey and Derek were in Derek's room watching a movie on his computer. She was laying next to him in bed with her head on his chest. They had just told the other kids about their relationship and it had gone very well. Edwin now owed Lizzie ten dollars for losing the bet they had that Casey and Derek would end up together before they left home, and Marti was just so excited that Casey and Derek would not be fighting all the time. She had expressed a little concern that her Smerek now liked Casey better than he liked her, but once Derek assured her that no one could ever replace his Smarti , she was very happy for them.

"You know, I never thought, when I went to that club, that things would turn out this way. If someone had told me then that we would end up together, I would have laughed, but now, only a few short weeks later, there is no where I would rather be." Casey said, running her hand across Derek's chest.

"Yeah," Derek said, looking down at her. "I could get used to this." He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

**The End. **

_A/N: Thank you all so much for your support. Everyone who has reviewed has made this experience amazing for me. I am sorry this chapter took so long, but I ended a two year relationship a couple weeks ago, so I haven't been much in the mood for romance. _

_This wasn't going to be the end when I started writing the chapter, but I just have no idea where to go next with this story, so I figured I would end it before it just started writing for the sake of writing something. I didn't want the story to turn into pointless ramblings. _

_Again. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You have no idea how appreciative I am. _


End file.
